elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ansilvund
Description Ansilvund is an excavation site into the ancient Nordic tomb of Fjori and Holgeir. It is located in Eastmarch and is northeast of Shor's Stone. Outside the entrance is a ruined stone tower. The entrance is a cave in the mountainside. Ansilvund is a large sprawling tomb filled with multiple traps. It is learned that Lu'ah Al-Skaven is overwhelmed with anger and hatred for both the Stormcloaks and The Empire regarding the loss of her husband, Saeel, in battle. Lu’ah and her Mage lackeys have been raising Draugr to excavate the site in hopes of raising the legendary Fjori and Holgeir to lead her undead army into battle as a means of ultimate retribution, but more importantly, to use Holgeir as a vassal to resurrect her fallen husband. Her thoughts and motives are chronicled in Lu'ah's Journal. Ansilvund Excavations The first level of the site is the excavation level. A number of variously skilled elemental mages and conjurors are encountered here overseeing the tunneling work of their Draugr minions. A conversation can be overheard between three mages around a fire talking about Lu’ah’s plans. An Arcane Enchanter can be found here once the mages are dispatched. Further along, Lu’ah seems to sense the Dragonborn's intrusion and awakens the Draugr throughout the corridor. The final chamber of Ansilvund Excavations is reached through a puzzle room with pillars. The key (Eagle, Snake, Whale, Snake) can be found directly below each stone on the ground level, obscured by weeds and other obstructions. Alternately, the combination can be gleaned from paying attention to the animal symbolism used in the book: Of Fjori and Holgeir, which can be found on the table below the stones. The puzzle/lever opens the passage to the next level of the tomb: Ansilvund Burial Chambers. Ansilvund Burial Chambers Upon entering the Burial Chambers, it becomes clear that this is in fact a well constructed Ancient Nord Tomb. The first hallway is rife with a number a devious traps, however at the end of this hall there is an adeptly locked gate in which a pull chain is located which disables the remaining traps. Also in this room is an expertly locked chest with a number of nice items within. The next area is a large three tiered chamber being patrolled by Draugr. On the southern wall, the Illusion skill book Sun's Dawn, Book Two of 2920 can be found atop a pedestal. Taking it will fire arrows so move to the side after taking the book. On the western wall, the Ansilvund Key is also located atop a pedestal. This key will open all the, otherwise, very difficult gates alond the upcoming path. Removing the key will also awaken a number of Draugr. The path then winds up through each tier of the chamber, which as seen previously, is riddled with a number of nasty traps. The final leg of the journey will see more minions awakened by Lu'ah's calls to stop the intruder. Upon reaching the Burial Chamber proper, Lu'ah is found with her raised minions, Fjori and Holgeir, as well as the lifeless corpse of her beloved. All three combatants are highly skilled and present a difficult fight. Lu'an is a skilled Ice Mage and both Fjori and Holgeir are capable of disarming with Dragon Shouts and carry Frost enchanted weapons. Destroying Lu'an first and quickly will defeat all other foes. Once defeated, Fjori and Holgeir's spirits are freed from Lu'ah's spell and thank the Dragonborn by presenting the Ghostblade before returning to the Void. On this altar with the Ghostblade, a Stone of Barenziah can also be found. You could easily just kill Lu'ah. Notable Items *Ghostblade *Stone of Barenziah *Book: Spell Tome: Transmute Mineral Ore *Skill Book: 2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn - Illusion *Ansilvund Key *Lu'ah's Journal *Lu'ah's Key *Imperial Condolences *Alchemy Ingredients: **4 White Cap **2 Imp Stool **1 Salt Pile (on Arcane Enchanter ) **2 Taproot (Same small room that the Arcane Enchanter is in) **1 Spriggan Sap (Same small room that the Arcane Enchanter is in) **1 Tundra Cotton (Same small room that the Arcane Enchanter is in) **2 Garlic (Same small room that the Arcane Enchanter is in) **0+ Bone Meal (Drops from the various Draugr enemies in the dungeon) Quests *A Love Beyond Death (starts automatically when you start working your way through the dungeon) *Find Queen Freydis' Sword *Find Roggi's Ancestral Shield *No Stone Unturned *Totems of Hircine *One of the Fetch me that Book! locations *The Forgemaster's Fingers *Onmund's Request Enemies *Lu'ah Al-Skaven *Holgeir *Fjori *Draugr Amenities *Alchemy Lab - in the tower outside and in Lu'ah Al Skavens bedroom *Arcane Enchanter - in the excavation area *Cooking Place - outside by the tower Trivia *If you do not take the key and continue on and kill Lu'ah, you cannot get through the final door that needs the key to open. Even if you go back and get the key the game doesn't register that you have it. You can walk up and kill Lu'ah before she is done with her speech to stop Fjori and Holgeir from summoning. The reward for your efforts is smithing time with the blacksmith of Windhelm. If you are already 100 smithing, the quest is still worth it because you get about 6000 worth of armor and weapons you probably don't need anyway. Outside Ansilvund, the tower with the Alchemy Lab inside it has a secret. Standing on the tallest point of the closest hilltop to the north of the tower, cast a fully charged Whirlwind Sprint. The result is being able to be propelled onto the top of the tower to find a unlocked chest with relatively decent loot. The chest also respawns its random high grade loot if you come back to it later during your travels. Alternatively, you can ride your horse up the south side of the tower while continuously jumping to make it over the rim. Gallery TESV Forgi Holgeir.png|Folgi and Holgeir TESV Ghostblade Pedestal.png|The Ghostblade as it appears on its pedestal(also note the stone of barenziah on the left) Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations Category:Skyrim: Quests